Okaasan's Adventure: The Siege
by Konoha's Crimson Fox
Summary: Discontinued until further notice.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: How all yah doing? Ready for Book II? Before we start, I want to say happy birthday Naruto, special thanks to all who have read Book I and bookmark it on their favorite list despite the major errors and for those who are new and just joining this series of fanfictions needs to read the first book Okaasan's Adventure. Now I know many are concern about Naruto's death, but is he dead?**

**Warning: This is an overpowering Naruto and possibly semi-godlike Naruto centric story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Uzumaki Clan Series Book II<strong>_

**Okaasan's Adventure: The Siege  
><strong>

Chapter 1

* * *

><p><em><strong>T<strong>_he day could not get any gloomier. Sasuke did not want to visit the Nara family. Mikoto gave him a smug look and her body language told him "just do it for me". How those innocent dark onyx orbs of Mikoto's penetrated the depths of his soul working its magic, but Mikoto couldn't hide her mournful expression. In the corner of his eyes, Sasuke saw his mother shedding tears, but as he turned to face her. She putted on a gleeful smile and patted his cranium.

Sasuke glanced up with pure affection. His cheeks flare with red streaks every time she does that to him, which would normally end with a wink. Sasuke scratch the back of his head as he gripped his hands around Mikoto's wrist. Only Mikoto had the luxury to experience first hand Sasuke's affection. It was a given being the boy's mother. His mother tried to have him interact with girls, but he refuse to acknowledged their presence.

Mikoto questioned him, one day he would have to share his love with another woman. Sasuke would always shrug it off and even sometime borrowed Shikamaru cache phrase "troublesome". He detested fan-girls. He will never believe that there would be a woman that suits his needs. All girls are after Sasuke's handsomely appearance and Uchiha fame. Not a single girl cared for him. That was why he'd warned Naruto about them when he noticed Naruto slightly took an interest in the Haruno girl at the BBQ Diner.

Being the son of a deceased Hokage and a future Hokage, Sasuke expects Naruto also to share troubles of fan-girls in the future, not to mentioned being a descendant from a _royal_ Uzumaki Clan. Sasuke sighed to that thought. _Double trouble_, Sasuke kicked the pebble beneath the sole of his sandal. The pebble skidded into the alley crashing into the trashcan bin. A cat shriek with fish bones in its mouth as it leaped into the Konoha sky. Following its gaze, Sasuke found himself to be staring at the Yondaime Hokage statue.

Sasuke rubbed his temples. _I wonder who's tousama is stronger._ Sasuke smirked Naruto's or mine. Sasuke was also told about Namikaze Minato's special and signature jutsu the Hiraishin no Jutsu, which Minato nicked name it after the hue of his hair called the Yellow Flash Jutsu. Sasuke was always proud of his clan. He could never think about other clans or individual that was not an Uchiha—superior than an Uchiha, but the tales of Minato were breath taking.

Shisui mentioned that were (the Uchiha Clan) the famous and strongest in the land of the elemental five great shinobi nations. All due to their famous blood limit Dou-jutsu the Sharingan Eye that has the ability to analyze and copy the target's jutsu complete detail and be used against them, but their were a few shinobi and one—Minato was well known to defeat the Sharingan by "out running" and "out maneuvering" the Sharingan's ability to copy all his jutsu's due to his god like reflexes and speed with the aid of Hiraishin (proven against his scuffled with Madara shortly before passing into the afterlife leaving a widow wife and son behind).

As a clan, we bond together... we're the strongest.

Individually, Sasuke remembered Fukagu telling him that every living soul that becomes a ninja are equivalent to the Uchiha and other shinobi clans around the world including those who were born without a Kekkei Genkai like Minato and his family. In fact, learning little about Minato's history, Sasuke was profoundly stunned that Minato was an orphan who'd first became a prodigy before graduating from the academy never the less a legendary hero. Fukagu lecture that having the Sharingan active for the first time does not mean you could take on the world.

Sasuke deadpanned after Fukagu and Shisui mention a seasoned Leaf Genin could mopped the floor with him. Together, the Uchiha are strong, but strengths individually—ultimately—what makes a shinobi a legend. Even commoners like Minato were highly praised for their heroic efforts and sacrifices then any of the Uchiha after the Third Great Ninja War. Ending the lecture, Fukagu warned him never to rely on the clan to fame and bailed you out of adverse situations when if trouble were to find him.

Sasuke had proven too ignorant on his father's facts. That was not till he met Naruto. He gleefully smirked. If it wern't for Mikoto bragging him to meet the Uzumaki family. He wouldn't believe Fukagu's righteousness. Sasuke chuckled as he remember the blond toddlers enthusiastic goof grin, which for some reason always made Sasuke felt good deep down inside. Sasuke gritted his teeth remembering cursing Naruto's appearance.

Sasuke scorned. What the fuck was wrong with him? Sasuke then slapped his cheeks. His past with boys who were not from his clan was unpleasant confrontation. What was it made him befriend Naruto besides witnessing the villagers attempted chastise? Could it be that the reason he accepted Naruto existence was the fact their mother are best of friends? Could it be Naruto's warmly grin made him felt like a king?

_Oh no! Hell no! I'm straight._

Sasuke gagged at any moment he was going to puke up his inside. Sasuke noticed the Nara boy stiffed unexpectedly. Nothing seemed to come out but a burp. Sasuke patted his gut churning tummy. The stomach ache subsided after sighing. Sasuke furiously looked up as he watched the messenger bird soared above them heading toward the Hokage Tower.

"Man this is boring." Sasuke rubbing his temples now frowning at the Shikamaru's sudden glance with interest. The Nara boy's eyebrows twitch in annoyance. "What are you looking at?"

Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome," he sarcastically said it.

Sasuke furrowed a brow. His breathing pattern had picked up a pace or two as his heart was hammering against his ribcage. His nostrils flared. His face lit up in hot tomato red not romantically but in anger. Sasuke lashed out his hand snagging Shikamaru's collar vehemently tugging the Nara's forehead closed to his. Their foreheads collided as he breathed down the Nara boy's neck. He heard Shikamaru yelped from the unexpected yanked on his shirt as he was nearly risen off the ground.

Sasuke gritted his teeth with a snarl to follow.

"Look, if you have a problem—just say it to my face." Sasuke shove Shikamaru away from his face, but his iron gripped still clung to the hem of Shikamaru's shirt.

Shikamaru grunted as he shot Sasuke a furious glare. "Man... just let go of my shirt you idiot! What's your problem?"

He confirmed the antipathy in Shikamaru's eyes.

Sasuke smirked evilly as he released hold, "I don't like the look on your face. Respect the Uchiha, and you will live a long life," he acrimoniously avowed forgetting what his father told him in the past.

Shikamaru folded his arms. "Says who?" His mouth formed in a straight line.

Before Sasuke could retort, their mothers exited the Yamanaka floral store. Sasuke grunted as Yamanaka Ino waved her hands but was held back by her mother. Shikamaru, on the other hand, returned a wave, but Shikamaru appeared nonexistence in the eyes of the platinum blond hair girl. Shikamaru immediately scoffed. _Troublesome girl._ Now turning to glare Sasuke in the eye once again. _What's so popular about **emo**?_ Sasuke was about to go round two with Shikamaru, but he heard his name...

"Sasuke!" he was being beckoned by Mikoto." We are done here. It's time we head for the ceremonial grounds."

"Yes okaasan," he sighed with happy thoughts. The best was yet to come.

"It was good shopping with you again. I've missed those times with Kushina."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," she then glanced at her son. "Come on Sasuke-kun," Mikoto beckoned him.

Sasuke tried to sneaked in a final glare but flinched in the presence of Shikamaru's mother gave him second thoughts. The boys never said their farewells as they were delighted to depart ways not so much as a glance. Fortunate for them, their mothers never caught the heated tension. The boys then stood beside their mothers.

"Shikamaru."

"I know," he was once and for all glad about something. He wished he would never see or spend time with "emo" every again, but this village is a small world. Highly chances of his wish were very slim, not to mention their moms are buddies. _This is going to be such a drag. I hope the blond dude or whatever his name turns out better than this emo._

The Uchiha and Naras parted ways. Sasuke was back into his world of slumber. He was starting to feel lonely. It started happening two months ago the day after Naruto's birthday and the night of the festival as each day and week that passed by felt as if his world were missing something. It was the enthusiastic Uzumaki behavior. At first, he thought it was stupor, but the effects of the Uzumaki had its significant impact on the Uchiha's way of life. Sasuke never dreamed he would ever see a canon version of his mother on that night.

Mikoto had acted more of a mother than he ever recalled. Okaasan surely, never scolded nii-san before. Not that he could recall since being brought into this world. Not that it was a hilarious sight if he were not scorning at Naruto's accomplishments at that time. He then was snapped out of his thoughts when suddenly Mikoto halted her progressed as he bumped into her rear end.

Sasuke subconsciously had followed his mother without consciously knowing about it. It was as if he were sleep-walking. He noticed that they were in the woods on the Uchiha Clan's Estate. They were just several paces away from a cave entrance with the Uchiha Crest engraved on top the entrance to the tunnel. Glancing from the cave to his mother, Sasuke had seen his mother shuddered momentarily. Her onyx orbs were filled with neglect and trepidation. Daunting glancing into her eyes further, he began to pout.

"Okaasama, is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong hun. We're here." She then pointed at the tunnel. "Wait here."

Sasuke crossed his arms as he watched the image of his mother vanquished into the abyss. Several of his clan's men tapped him on the shoulders, which startled him at first—never expecting it from behind. He then rose his hand and returned a wave as he watched them disappeared into the darkness of the cave just like his mother. No less than five minutes later, Mikoto had return with Fukagu as he was dressed in his Uchiha Police Force robes.

"Come," Fukagu beckoned him.

The tunnel was ten feet long, as they reached the end what seemed to be a dead end. Sasuke glanced up the wall that had a Level Three Sharingan Sculpture engraved. His father weaved multiple hand-seals. At first, nothing out of the ordinary seemed to happen at first. "Woo!" he exclaimed. The Sharingan Sculpture rolled to its right, which was actually a door in the first place. "That was awesome!"

Fukage then placed both hands on his son's shoulder. Fukagu activated his Level Three Sharingan that sent shiver spiraling down his spine.

"Sasuke, here is what you're about to go through is the most intensive ceremony an Uchiha Clan member must undergo to unlock their Sharingan if not during training or battle. Many had failed this ritual resulting their deaths. If you succeed, you will be only the tenth person ever to pass."

**_TBC_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**N**_aruto was trashing around. Memories of Oboro the Iron Monger plagued his thoughts. Sweat oozed out as it cascaded down his whisker markings. A moment or two the blond toddler screeched. The trashing had begun for the past two hours of images of Kushina screaming for him to get up when he was covered in his own pool of blood. He felt the world abandoned him to his pain and misery.

In the after life, Naruto thought. He noticed the sewer was run downed. The massive brick walls were eroding at any moment could give away and fall onto the blond toddler. A trickle of gust that been inhaled with all the oxygen in the room spat out with a white spray of mist into Naruto. However, Naruto stood his ground as a pebble vehement grazed his chin—blood trickled down his cheek. Glancing into the clearing, there was a gate made out colossal iron bars. The gate was nearly twice the height as Konoha's gate.

There was a roar of a thousand lion made the blond toddler shivered down to the bone. Immense, crimson demonic eyes glared through the iron bars. Naruto was able to distinguished the crimson silhouetted head of gigantic beast. He shuddered. Its growls made Naruto curious as he approached with caution. "**Come here!**" it snarled. Naruto gulped as he continued to do a lethargy zombie march closer till he was just standing two paces away unsure of himself. "**CLOSER!**" it roared.

Just as he was two feet away, a gargantuan claw swooped Naruto off his feet. He was suspended high above the cage before being pull through the cage. Now he was able to get a full glimpse of the beast. It was the biggest Red Fox Naruto had seen in his life. Abnormally, it had nine tails. The fox began to humanly chuckle. The vibes of its voice made every strand of hair stoop up. His body was pricked with chicken skin that lucked like puny welts.

The beast smiled as Naruto cried out hopelessly asking for his mommy. The beast chuckled again. It gritted, "**Mommy won't save you now! Little mouse, you're in my den.**"

Naruto stopped struggling. Trepidation abated. Naruto scowled without fear as he pointed with such an acrimonious expression, "You're the Nine-tails!"

"**Bingo! The one and only King of the Biijus. Now I waited four years for an opportunity to escapes this wretched place. Ku ku ku ku you'll help me by letting me feast** **on your flesh.**"

"WAIT! Kyuubi-sama, I taste nasty," the Kyuubi raised a brow astounded by the honorific given to him.

The Kyuubi insanely laughed. Its demonic laughter sent jolts spiraling down Naruto's spine prettifying him with phobia. "**But I never had a snack in four years.**"

"You just wait, I will tell mommy on you... shame on you... you big bad fox."

"**So they say**," the Kyuubi toss Naruto above its head like a peanut with its mouth wide open. Naruto was sprawled as he was swimming towards the depths of the Kyuubi's throat with fangs drooling. The stinky breath drenched with hot saliva. The last thing he experienced was the Kyuubi clamped his mouth shut before Naruto's mind whiteout once again, but only him to find himself in a different environment.

His eyes felt heavy as he squinted. Vision was blurry momentarily. He found himself lying down on a soft stack of hay. Glancing up, Naruto guessed that he was being held in a cave. The smell of burning timber made his nostrils flinched as he spotted a camp fire no less than teen feet away from him. He had lain over there for several minutes till voices had interrupted him "Look! Look! He's awake." Naruto stood up to a sitting position.

"Owwie," a burning sensation in Naruto's back made him grimaced. "Where am I?"

Suddenly a pair of warm, tiny arms snaked around. "Thank Kami you're safe. How are you feeling?" _I thought you_ _were not going to make it_. Shisuro cried.

When glancing over his left shoulder, Naruto's forehead had brushed against her chin. His eyes met hers. Shisuro was not in her winter attire as she was dressed in a kimono mad out of thick amber foxy fur as his cerulean orbs traveled down her torso to her legs.. It looked comfortable—how much he wanted to blush. Pain began throbbing his back. Naruto laid on his back. His face showing signs of agony.

"I feel sick."

"I think you better get more sleep young man," feminine voiced reached out

For a second, Naruto thought it was Kushina. It was Uzumaki Rena whom he'd rescued. She was also out of her winter gear also covered with dressed in a pink fox fur kimono how much attractive his mother would look if dressed in such fur clothing. Second thought, Naruto would urge himself to prevent Kushina from wearing it in public attracting unwanted male attention. Three months ago, he was scared that a man would steal Kushina away from him.

Now he wasn't afraid after two months of shinobi training. Any man who approached her with intimate desires would receive a death glare. Those whom tried to make hand, Naruto would take away what makes them a man without hesitating. Sure... his punishment from Kushina will go unsaved like as he would care, as long as no man was willing to touch her with or without his consent.

His sudden thoughts were interrupted when the Uzumaki woman kissed his forehead and cupped his chin with a smirk. Not romantic, but like a mother who's trying to ease a son. It was then He only noticed Shisuro presence was replaced by this lady's. Four years old, but he made an educated guess.

"Excuse me ma'am, are you Shisuro's mother?"

"Yes I am sweetie. I wanted to appreciate everything you and your mother had done for me and my daughter before we leave. By the way, I'm Uzumaki Rena."

Naruto gave her the most goofiest thumbs up grin. "Believe it Rena-san, I'm a hero. I like to save the good people."

Rena chuckled, "I'm sure you do."

"So you're awake Naruto-chan," an all too familiar silver hound squatted next to him.

"Tensku-jiiji," Naruto twirled to reach out a pat the elderly kitsune on the head. Unfortunately, "Ahhhhh!" Naruto winced. His back was killing him.

"You heard the young women. Tomorrow is a special day for you." The pick haired kitsune entered the campsite.

Rena turned and smiled warmly, "Tomorrow, me and my daughter should be heading for Konoha. There is a 'relative' of mine that is leaving there. I hope I get to see her soon."

"We will make sure your trip to Konoha is a safe one," Tenksu's attention had drifted away, "may I have a moment with Naruto" She nodded and held her daughter's hand as they vanished from Naruto's sight. "Naruto-chan, how are you feeling?

"I'm hurt everywhere."

Tensku snickered, "Sure you are after being brought back from the dead."

"Wha... You mean I died?" Tensku nodded mournfully. "It feels weird being the _undead_."

_Well not even close._

Suddenly the absence presence of Kushina made Naruto anxious. Last he'd seen her. Kushina was trapped in the Water Prison no Jutsu. Did she make it back? Only Kami knew what madness Naruto would have bestow upon this world if something catastrophic were to happen to Kushina. With the training and discipline, he would unleash Armageddon till the ones who were responsible for his mother's abduction or possible death suffered his wrath even it would seem like an aberration manner.

"Where's my mommy?"

"She's... she's away but don't worry. Your maiden will be back next month. In the mean time, we will train you in to become like us."

Naruto sighed with relief. Thank the heavens, he thought. It took Naruto a moment to realize Tensku was not talking. Glancing over the campfire, he saw Tensku's wife trotted toward them. He then returned a smile. Waving, Rasha scooted juxtaposing next to her husband.

"You will be train to use **Primal Arts** by gathering in _Natural Energy_ that surrounds our very existence. Hopefully, you will succeed."

"Cool! When we start?"

"Tomorrow, but I'll warn you. This training is not for the fainted heart. You'll under go the most intensive training of your life than the previous one you had with your maiden."

"There are only a hand full of 'human' shinobi in the world who could possible pass." Rasha retorted.

"What happens if I don't?"

A disgruntled smile found its in a firm line across Tensku's lips, "You'll lose your sanity and physical become one of us forever or you will die. I suggest you rest kit. You'll need all the strength to survive the first day."

Naruto deadpanned as he lied back down.

"Good night," Rasha said.

Naruto watched as the pink hair elderly vixen left him alone to his thoughts. He wondered how will the training. Still, he missed Kushina's company. How she used to read him bed time stories, tucked him under his blanket. Gave him a kiss either on the forehead or on the cheek. The best was collapsing into her lap snuggled against his mother's beautiful frame. Her warmth provided soothing comfort.

Naruto clamped his hands together in meditation position. His eyes began to close. Visualizing his mother, Naruto was able to see Kushina once again in his mindscape. A smile reached her lips as her lips pursed on his forehead. He then was gathered into her embrace. He snuggled. His head rested on her cleavage. He loved the rhythm of her heart beating at the sound of her humming. Then she began ruffling with his hair. The way she stroked his hair made him purred with ecstasy, but not sexual manner.

In the physical world, Naruto fell into a deep slumber all alone only imagining Kushina by his side.

About ten hours later, Naruto watched as Chibasu undergone a height transformation. Rena had kissed him on the cheeks before hopping onto the phoenix's wing. From behind, farming arms snaked around him. This time, Naruto was hesitant. He spun and confronted the red-head girl with a sheepish grin. He saw she was crying. His thump caressed her beautiful cheeks wiping away the tears that remained to seep into her pores.

"Naruto wait!" she tugged on his forearm. "I can never thank you for what you and your mother did for us," she broke the silent between them.

"Neh, no sweat dattebayo. I see yah in Konoha."

"Same to you," she bowed as both their cheeks were litted up.

However, Rena could not missed it as she discreetly smirked. As the Uzumaki females were settled in, Chibasu flapped at a rapid rate. Soon he hovered. When he decided that it was high enough, Chibasu soared through the skies. Naruto watched as they vanished under the horizon of the sunrise.

"Their gone," he muttered with glee.

"Now every thing is all put to past. We will begin the ritual."

"Ritual," Naruto retorted.

"This ritual is about drawing the 'animal' that is hidden within the depths of your soul. You will make that animal reality. You will become that animal, but do not take its physical appearance. To do this, you'll need to perform Primal Arts by gathering in Natural Energy. Once full synchronization of Primal Arts is completed. You'll be in a trance, which we kitsune refer to it as **Prima Mode**." Tenksu body went into a trance. His body was surrounded by a shroud of crimson silhouetted aura. "Extend one of you arms out and fingers stretch out.

"Like this?"

He'd not seen it or not known the pain coursing through his hand. When Looking down, the blood gushed everlasting out of his hand after Tensku had bitten his hand. Funny, the pain was coming from his bitten hand. He collapsed. His body was relapsing. Seizure escalating rapidly. Little that he knew, he was being encircled by a pack of foxes taunting and howling horrifically.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**K**_ushina hadn't eaten in several days. She felt no thirst and hunger. Her stomach churned every four hours. She knew Naruto would be alright, but his death state gave her a tang taste when waking up each as if she were in puberty. She wanted to get out of this hell hole, but any other woman would call it fantasy. She wasbeing held captive in a most unexpected way rather than held in a brig.

Kushina attire had changed to something she had never seen in ages. She had worn one of Uzumaki Mito's outing traditional scarlet kimono. These had a the Uzushio insignias printed in black. Her style of hairpin was this time platinum instead of her black and gold ones. It was not as if she had a choice to wear what she wanted. The hairpin to her opinion was a little too big for her own satisfaction.

She also been forced to wear makeup, maroon lipstick, and polished her fingernails. The cosmetics deemed unsatisfactory, like she has a choice. Kushina reminded herself. There was no mistaken the room Kushina's being held captive. It was her father's. The room had been refurbished. The room had such a strawberry scent to it. The wind was to the far left corner giving it a clear scenic view of the Uzu Fields also known as the Sea of Whirlpools.

She remembered sitting on the rocking chair staring at the horizon that over shaded Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves). On sunrise and sunset, the main island blanketed with orange. Though, it would look l as if the island were set ablaze creating it a tourist attraction. Even in her youthful days, Uzushio never seemed to attract many tourist manly because of the policy in preventing information about the Uzumaki Clan's Fuuin Style. Never, she expected to be leaked out. Ultimately, it led had led this village to its destruction.

Kushina felt just a little affection (not in a romantic way) for Siegrain just for reconstructing the palace. Before she could train Naruto here. These vermins needed to be eradicated. Pity, that her chakra network had been sealed off, and Siegrain cast a curse-fuuin, which would activate on three reasons: one was she ventured beyond the boundaries of the room, two she commuted in hostility, and lastly, she disobeyed Siegrain.

When the curse seal is activated, it zapped the victim that could lead to unconsciousness in most cases without being a shinobi, or promptly continuation of being zapped numerous times. Kushina found out the hard way when Tobi mocked her and she tried to cleaned his head off with her fist. Speaking of the devil, he appeared before her with a tray of provisions. Something about this man and the spiral orange mask seemed all too familiar, as suddenly a similar vibe spiral down her spinal cord every time Tobi's presence known to her.

"What do you want?" She said with monotone despite knowing the obvious.

Tobi scratch the back of his head while offering the tray to Kushina. "Heh-hehehe, Tobi has brought you supper."

"I'm not hungry."

"B-b-but you must eat to replenish your strength."

Kushina snarled, "How many times do I need to repeat myself! I don't want to see you or anyone!"

"The boss won't be happy, but if you insist. Food will be right here." Tobi laid the tray onto the round table located near the restroom.

He then turned to glare at her through his mask. For an instant, she had seen a flash of luminous scarlet light through the mask's eye socket before he vanished into a wormhole. Kushina shuddered. She knew that technique. It was the same as the "other" mask man. Or maybe... _Could he be?_

"Well well... just look at yourself." Kushina nearly squealed as Eiko sneaked up. She than waved Eiko off and return to lie back on her bed, but a hand vehemently latched onto her wrist with such iron. "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"What do you want?" Kushina also gave her the same boredom expression and a monotone voice.

Eiko mischievously grinned, "Nothing much – I don't get what 'he' sees in you. You're nothing but a flat-breast, obnoxious tomboy."

Kushina's eyebrows twitched and fought the urge to ring the samurai kunoichi's neck, but she played along, "Oh I think you mess up your head pretty hard to answer your question. You're cheep a whore, a tramp who loves to cheat and steal from men!"

The hue on Eiko's face hidden under her mummified bandages changed to red hot chilly pepper. A vein seemed to form on her forehead. Her lips strengthened as she growled till a sadistic laughter escaped her beautiful lips. Eiko licked her lips as she glared not in a madly fashion but with mirth.

"Oh yeah!" she curled her biceps. "I heard Namikaze is a player, a user. Kami, I wonder how 'he' would fit inside of m—"

"Just for the record, Minato was faithful to me!" Kushina blatantly said. "Yeah, I admit I wasn't his first woman, but he gave away his virginity to me. I was his one and only true love and soul mate If you're here to play mind games, take a hike!"

Kushina stomped. The tremors rattled the room. Her tray of provisions nearly fell. She knew better that than to ramble. Eiko was just trying to get under her skin. She continued to ignored Eiko's bickering till had enough and change the subject.

"You know **Konoha's Crimson Death**, I could save me the trouble. Then eliminatie you from Siegrain's obsession."

_Oh, she finally did it._

"Understand this, I'm nobodies woman." Kushina snapped. "Do you think I would want a man who murder my son before my very own eyes."

"Not to mention that you're hazardous to his health."

"What was that—"

"All right! Party is over ladies and if you mind." Siegrain intervened and gestured towards the exit. "I want to speak with hime in private."

"As you wish Siegrain-sama."

Eiko bowed with respect and left the Uzmaki to their privacy and scorned. They waited till she'd parted before Siegrain sat next to Kushina placing both hands on her's. This surprise, she yanked away giving him a ponderous glare. He ignored her behavior as his eyes met hers. Then his eye's trailed to her scarlet lips—how juicy they looked. He just wanted to close the distance. Her lips were enticing, but he immediately withdraw his head ahead not trying to agitate the red-head more than he needed.

"How are you?"

The silent treatment enabled for five minutes as he waited. During the duration, Kushina occasionally shot him glares. He knew she must be thinking about her son. Siegrain admitted. Part of Kushina left her once she had seen her son suffered his demise. It was irritating, in the past twenty minutes he knew the boy. Not once he desired the boy's agony and a painful death. Kushina was not the only who had nightmares of Naruto's death... his future _step son._

"Tell me... do you expect me to be head over hills for yah after what you had done to my son." Kushina grunted as tear poured down her cheeks. "I had watched the life decimated from his eyes... the agony of abandonment. I couldn't do anything for him!"

"Who's to blame? You know as well that children do not belong on a battlefield."

"You can go straight to HELL!"

Siegrain sighed. He was just trying to prove a point. This was a completely different Kushina than he knew back from his childhood. She's too obnoxious, and high tempered as expected from of women who think that they could bend men to their will. However, kunoichi like Uzumaki Mito, her granddaughter **Senju Tsunade** and her last disciple Kushina could do more than just make a man's world "impure" never being the same again. Proceed with caution was of the greatest important when confronting such monstrosity caliber of a woman.

So he proceeded as planned.

"Been there done that... you know you can drop the act. I knew what I'd seen what wrested your son from his pool of blood. I've seen the pleasant look on your face when that phoenix rescued your precious son. I know they have the ability to revive the living back from the dead."

Kushina stiffened, _Tell me. It's just a coincidence. Mt. Ragnarok... hmm..._ "Fine you caught me, but judging from your expression. It seems you have your share of confrontation with phoenixes."

Siegrain letted out a chuckle and smiled with mirth. "Quite frankly; indeed I was able to hunt one of those bastards down and used its powers for my own use." His eyes never left hers. Suddenly his eye narrowed with such disdain, "You can blame me all you want. I did not try to kill your son or nor was I responsible for his death. Even it pains me that he has that bastard's blood. I'm willing to accept him as my son. The man who'd murder him is—"

"Oboro, I will make him pay, " she retorted and took several breaths before speaking er mind. "Siegrain-san, regardless of the circumstances. 'My heart' belongs to Minato. If you truly love me, than move on because I only see myself married to my _own son_.

Siegrain's eyebrows twitched, "You wouldn't have the courage to marry your own offspring," he said it with venom.

Oh, did she struck a nerve. It took nearly all of her will power not to break out in laughter. The expression Siegrain had on his face was priceless. She just pulled some strings. Yhe man would go berserk, and it was never common to hear a parent marrying their own child. In noble clans; marrying your relatives and siblings were common in the Uzumaki Clan to insure that the bloodline remained strong throughout the many generations yet to come. Even so, a parent marrying their own child was still considered unnatural intimate behavior even amongst the noble shinobi clans.

The thought of having to marry Naruto was not of amorous and romance, but to insure that she delivered a message to all the male population that she practiced celibacy being a celibate women. Kushina could only picture Minato inside of her, but this has never stopped men from fantasizing about her "womanhood". Jealousy was not only on her side, but occasionally drunken men would whistle and taunt the red-head to get laid. Even her peeps, Kushina was sure of it from a scowling jealous Minato. Every time Kushina was the only kunoichi paired on a team with a bunch of sweaty, smelly, rednecks. The same could be said about her when "his fan-girl clubs" swarmed him like wasps.

Now as her head straightened a caught Siegrain's eyes. She still could see it, jealousy and hatred. Was he jealous of Naruto? Kushina snickered on the inside before finally regretting that thought. This could lead to dissatisfaction, but still she stood her ground. In the end, it was unanimous. There was nothing Siegrain could do about it... never!

She will never marry again, unless it is her son... if have to.

"I would if have to—"

"If have to... If have to... IF HAVE TO!" Siegrain nearly lost his composure knocking the dresser as it broke in two as Kushina was startled at Siegrains unexpected rage. "Understand this hime," He clutched her shoulders as he glared into her eyes with lust and animosity, but than he begun to chuckle as if he were joking, "We have all the time in the world. I suggest you feed yourself, and if you need to keep fit, you'll know the drill... can't have my future wife looking dismal for my 'future step son'." He said it with all the confidence in the world.

"You're so confident. What makes you think he will come for me? And if he does, he'll kill you."

Siegrain smiled, "Nothing beats a mother's affection. Don't get too confident, the last time the boy was brutally murder before my eyes. The same result could happen again," Kushina scowled. "Don't be apprehensive my dear, I just merely want to see if the boy has improved." He rubbed his chin as he positioned himself towards the door then he looked back over his shoulders to glance at the red-head kunoichi once again. "Pleasant dreams."

As he exited the room, Kushina's room filled with laughter. Kushina rolled on her back as she laughed out of control.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"_**A**_hhhhhhhh!" the pain was excruciating. The pain of being roasted alive traumatized the blond toddler. Trashing and screaming, Naruto was covered with a violet shroud of chakra. He was on all four like a hound, but the stat that he's in is similar to his Kyuubified form. His whisker markings thickened like a bold line. His eyes began to show kitsune slits, but he kept the normal azure. While gritting, his fangs clenched. While he growled, the silhouetted aura around him twirled into a miniature size twister.

When he rewind his thoughts back from the beginning of this month, the entire month was a living hell. Kushina's training was hectic. His first unofficial mission mission was grimace while battling real shinobi, or precisely rogue was a horrifying experience. His first kill, a kill that will forever haunt him for the rest his life. Even at a young age, the experience of death was already taken its toll, but the more he killed; the experience was less horrifying. It was not as he enjoyed killing. It was doing the right deed. Of course, this mission would lead up to his demise.

Was it luck? Was it to early for him to pass on? Does Kami have had a reason for his existence? Apparently, he was one of the two prophets of the Old Testament. Curse the hand of Kami. Why would he think that after being revived? Maybe it was this agonizing ritual was clouding his mind. Conjured painkillers would be splendid. Anything to rid the pain. He did not know if he can take anymore punishment. Oh yeah, he thought. Punishment was the right term to define such brutal method of conjuring Natural Energy.

"Why does it hurt?" He panted.

He saw the Kyuubi's chakra intertwining with the Prima Fuuin.

"It looks like the Kyuubi's chakra is starting to mesh in with the Prima Fuuin just as I expected." Tensku said to himself.

"C-can't-t-take it any longer."

"It will be all over soon dear boy."

The intensity that was coming from the boy was not missed. The entire fox clan gathered closer to Naruto. His chakra spiked. This was not the normal, Natural Energy they were accustomed to, and most of them knew nothing about the Kyuubi. Naruto's skinned began to grow fur. "RAHHHHH!" he roared inhumanly. His head was gradually forming into a kitsune head.

"This is not good, at this rate he won't make—"

"He will make it," Tensku promised, but he could not help to fill apprehensively.

That was the last straw. Naruto had shrunken into a red kitsune. The Natural Energy obviously had mutated Naruto. Both the elderly fox couples grimaced immensely. They knew they had failed Naruto. If somehow Kushina were to return and found out that her son had lost all of his humanity, there would be hell to pay. The **Queen** would also be displeased. They weren't allow to ritualized Naruto without his mother's consent, but they had no choice—today all had come to a success as he watched the little kitune morphed into a shroud of the Kyuubi's crimson chakra.

The chakra allowed the kitsune to take human form again. Naruto's head was normal, half way, but his pointed, long ears remained. He then grew four tails and was on all fours. He inhaled sharply. He then exhaled with a lion's demonic roar to. Most kitsunes scattered not daring to approached the Kyuubified Naruto. His shroud had decimated in three seconds restoring Naruto's human form once again.

Naruto looked up as the elderly couple got a look at him. Every feature had remained the same during the ritual, but there were only two new features he has. His Kyuubi pupils shimmered with gold leaf hue. There were also two large maroon Kyuubi eye slit markings in a form of pigmentation or makeup slitted down both Naruto's eyes. The marking started from the forehead down to mid-level of both cheeks. The difference between the Inuzuka Clan's fang markings and the Kitsune Clan's eye slit marking were that the fang markings were makeup to symbolize the Inuzuka Clan while the eye slit marking were permanent only in Prima Mode.

"Good, now you're in Primal Mode. Tell me Naruto... can you hear the chirping? Can you smell them with your super enhanced senses?" Tensku continued.

Narato's ears twitched like a bloody thirty hound. He began to sniffed the air and thousand signatures of scent clouded his judgmental. This was something he could never experience in his normal state as each scent that he recited. He could distinguish the scent between any individuals or living things. Description could be profound by the scent of saliva, sweet, and blood with his nose. The scent of any individuals could also pinpoint their posture. If you were crawling, Naruto's nose would detect your positioned based on your posture. If you were moving, his ears would triangulate your style of movement while if it were walking, running, sprinting, dashing, jumping, ect. Combine the two scenes, Naruto can detect and tell what you're up to within a ten mile radius.

"Hehehe, it's strange. I feel strange."

"That's because you now have only half of your sanity, while you have animal instincts. Primal Mode provides periscope eyes trained well can see up to four kilometers, super speed, strength, and reflexes that most you humans don't normally have. Now watch as I display super strength..."

He trotted towards a statue field of kitsunes. Some were at least two stories tall and were lined up simultaneously. Tensku rested a palm on the statue's nose. With a push, the statue tilted on its rear before he pounced. The statue backed up into one that was positioned behind. They watch as all the statues fellow on top each like a roll of dominoes with the sound of cars rear ended in a single line. Naruto fanned the remnants of a dust cloud that from the pile up. As the dust screen decimated, Naruto awed at the mess. Just one pushed. Hundreds of tons collapsed in the matter of minutes. The old fox made it look easy. This was the strength he needed. He smiled with mirth.

"Cool!" he exclaimed. "How did yah lift that foxy stone?" Naruto said it to himself.

Rasha giggled, "It's a statue of a deceased warrior, and that is the ultimate fate for those who have failed the ceremony."

Naruto shrugged, "What yah mean?"

Tensku's grimaced, "I had mentioned that you could also die using Primal Arts ain't I'm right. You also can turn into stone – petrify for all eternity. These were our ancestors whom failed to pass. Respect the dead child."

"Yikes! Naruto deadpanned, "Do I have to worry I do every ceremony?"

Tensku sighed, "Fortunately, the ceremony is once in a life time, unless, the Prima Seal has been removed. Enough talk... I want you to stand these poor fellas back to where the originally stood.

Naruto was dumbstruck.

"Huh... why do I have to do it? You're the one who pushed them down dattebayo!" He complained.

Tensku chuckled. "I guess you don't want to train and become stronger."

"Okay Okay Okay already!"

"That's the spirit!"

Naruto crouched with both arm under the immense statue's back. He then lifted expecting it to be heavy. To his surprise, it felt like as he lifted a beach ball over his head. Five tons Naruto lifted over his head. Then he flipped it over on its original. He positioned the feet exactly on the foot tracks with no problem. Naruto celebrated. Naruto then twirled to meet Tensku with a zealous grin written across his face. Naruto couldn't wait to rubbed his accomplishments and new power into Sasuke's face. Oh how impassive Sasuke's expression will be.

"Wow! It feels light. One down—"

"And 199 left to go my boy, I suggest to you less talking and more action because once Prima Mode expires. You'll be in a lot of trouble"

The blond toddler sweat-dropped, but he was determined to impress Kushina.

"Eh, no way—ain't happening to Uzumaki Naruto. Believe it!"

* * *

><p>The road to Kumokagure no Sato proved to be antagonist with such adverse tropical storms detoured Itachi's original route. In some cases, he had to waited the storm to let up. Taking refuge in the mountain help avoided unwanted attention and conflict. He was trained not to use campfire, because it would give away his position to nearby Kumo Shinobi patrols or wandering rogues that could have easily seen him.<p>

By nightfall, he tested one of his newly developed Gen-jutsu using a crow as it flew through the village with no suspicion. Its hypnosis jutsu was casts onto the gate warren and the barrier team. They allowed Itachi to roamed the city under the crows influence. No one suspected a thing. He could waltz to the Raikage's tower and assassinate the Sandaime Raikage if he wanted.

He made it to the laboratory where Kumo conducted its "secrete research" hidden from the world. There, he saw several people nudity submerged in a test tube with liquid substance. There was a label on one of the test tubes, Project Uzumaki. Itachi had trained for years had displayed no emotions, but seeing Uzumaki corpses dissected for science made his belly churned. _Thank Kami Kushina-sama isn't one of them, but then again. She can't know of this or else this will spark another war between Konoha and Kumo._

His eyes trailed of from the test tube onto the iron table stained with fresh blood. There was a white covering that was soaked in blood from the corpse it covered. Itachi tugged the cover off the corpse, and it happens to be the body of a fallen Hyuuga Ninja with his eyes removed just a he feared. _I'm too late... rest in peace._ Then he felt two chakra signatures spike as he got into his Ken-jutsu stance— one hand on the hilt of his Katana.

"You've spotted me."

Itachi mentally cursed himself.

"You're not from around here." Said a Kumo Chuunin.

"State your business?" Said another.

Itachi chuckled. "My mission."

They were hit with a high level of Gen-jutsu. The chuunins both passed out, and Itachi turned to exit, but was cut off when another chuunin yelled. "Sound the alarm! We have an intruder!"

Itachi incapacitated the third chuunin as he ran on the roof tops. He was near the gate till something extraordinary flanked him. His Sharingan told him to duck. He ducked to avoid the outstretch of a Lightning Release jutsu. Itachi saw that jutsu as something familiar back in Konoha. The man was in his mid ages but was muscularity built like a bodybuilder. He was tall and had dark brown skin. He grimaced because this man before him is the Sandaime Raikage.

"Sad-Sadaime R-Raikage!"

The Raikage smirked. "Right you are. I'm baffle to why a lonely soul would die to get a hand on Hyuuga corpses that have no Byakugan when there's a village full of them."

_So that's what happened. Kira had severed both his eyes preventing Kump from obtaining his eyes._ "Maybe because your village is closer to my base."

The Raikage could not see Itachi's face because of his hood, but even if he caught a glimpse. Itachi's face was hidden under his mask.

"Or maybe that you're from Konoha and trying to retrieve the body of Hyuuga Kira. You know this is an act of war."

"You are so amusing and at the same time ignorant. A war between your village and Konoha again will speed up the process for my goals.

Sandaime Raikage's eyebrows furrowed, "You're after the Byakugan."

"Not just the Byakugan, all Dou-jutsu. I want ever last one of them. War will help me obtain them easier than at peace."

"You're a mad man! There's nowhere for you for to go! Just surrender, or you will die by my hands."

This was one of those rare occasions Itachi laughed. "Foolish, stubborn, and arrogant as they all say." He chuckled madly.

"H-how dare you mock me HERE in my own village you imbecile!" Suddenly, the Raikage was shrouded with lightning. "DIE!" Itachi Sharingan could never register the lightning speed of the Raikage. His hand or more like prong fingers dove into Itachi's chest. _It's almost identical to Kakashi's Raikiri._ Itachi coughed out blood. His chest bled everlasting. His vision blurred. His lungs felt heavy, but he smirked.

"Like I said, you're ignorant," He panted. "Go and start your wars, I'll be waiting to defile the dead of their Dou-jutsu."

Itachi's body dissolved into black crows.

"Crows!" he exclaimed. "Dammit, who the hell are you?"

The real Itachi was hidden well from amongst the shadows. _I hope the bluff did the trick. Better report back to_ _Danzo-sama._ Itachi safely crossed the border into Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire).


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the long update. I've been editing the first story, and I will have to say. This will be the last chapter I will update for now. Again, sorry for the inconvenience. Readers like Hades252 2, Liger 01, Wyrtha and Twilight - The Moon Spirit that had read the first story should read the first story again because I'm rewriting and change some of the plots in that book. For those of you celibate Christmas and New Years. Happy Holiday.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

_**I**_t's been two weeks since she was kept in captivate. No foul play had been done to her besides Eiko's chastise. She was fed well and still dressed like a queen. This was somewhat of a paradise you could describe having to be a prisoner. She would eat dinner in Siegrain's private quarters. She wondered often what Naruto was up to there high up in Mt. Ragnarok. No doubt he will never abandon her, but she would prefer Naruto would stay away from Uzushio.

His safety would be at risk. She would rather have Naruto abandoned her to live a prosperous life. Oh Kami, she cannot experience Naruto dying again. She wondered what Naruto was up to these past two weeks. She specifically stated not to unleash the Kyuubi without her permission, but she allowed Elder Tensku to train Naruto if something catastrophic happened to her.

Then her thoughts wondered at her life before Naruto. Oh how she missed Minato. That golden sunny spiky dreadlocks, creaming cerulean orbs, Sunkist skin, muscular body frame and husky scent, how she missed those strong arms that would comfort her and made all the pain abated from her fragile body, and those tendered lips that she loved to nibble gently. How she used to joyride Minato's shaft, all those wonderful moments will never happen gain.

There are other guys, but none are like Minato. Minato meant everything... her world. Without him, she has no desire to become intimate. Men criticized women who love to fuck. Kushina was one of those women. Why restrained yourself when life was short, especially life of a shinobi. There was no sin and no limit to how many times you could fuck your spouse in a life time.

Women being fateful to the one they love to do not justify men to call women slut and whores. Kushina had her shares of being called a cheap whore because of her tomboyish ways. It hurt, deep down, inside, but Minato told her she was never a slut because she was the only woman he loved. Still, her time being Minato's lover, would constantly call her cheap whore and if Minato was around. Things would get ugly.

Minato was apprehensively baffled to why Kushina would let men taunt her. Normally back in the old day, she would berate and beat the living shit out of boys whom criticized her hair and rounded face and called her tomato, but being called a slut and whore had really done a number on her self-esteem. Minato enlightened her that she would have to be fooling around with other men to be considered to be one and the above.

In her life, she only bedded and fucked one man, and he was long gone and left her behind with his child... their child. Kushina wiped the remnants of tears that threatened to ruin her makeup when a shimmering light beamed of the ceiling like lightning flashes. She then crawled out of bed and made her way towards the series of luminous azure flashes that lit up the twilight sky. She saw that Uzushio was encircled by a beam of azure light in an octagon shape. Tremors were to follow the final two edges of the octagon were being omitted. She wondered if it was a puzzle of an enormous glyph.

"What was that light?" She muttered. A knock on the door scared the wits out of her. "Who is it?"

The servant behind the door coughed. "Kushina-hime, may I enter?"

"Proceed."

There stood a man wore a delicate dark, olive-green robe with a black silhouetted drawing on a hornet on the back. Not much of his upper body exposed but could see the outlining of well built pectorals flushed ago. His lower body was standard ninja clothing with the usually black pants with several weapon holsters mummified to his thighs. His head was covered with a platinum head mask (similar that of the new mask the fake Madara wears in the manga), but provided that his long blond hair to slip down. He then dished out a tray of provisions.

"I brought you some supper, and you look gorgeous this evening." Beneath that mask, the man's cheek was tinted with pink.

Kushina nodded and received her supper. "Thank you." The man wasted no time reaching for the door knob "... um you don't have to leave."

The man slightly was hesitant, "Siegrain-sama won't like it because he will be wedded to you."

Kushina snickered, "Oh common; it's not like I can't have company."

"I-I d-don't k-know if it's such a g-goo-good idea."

Kushina walked in circles around the man, "What is the worst that can happen, Mizuri? You're so post to be his number one servant."

Mizuri gulped, "I must be returning to my quarters."

"Not before you tell me what just happened!" It sounded more of a demand, but she saw the agony in those cerulean orbs. She covered her mouth realize what she had done. "Oh, I'm sorry for being nosy."

Mizuri however, still frowned over the topic. "Do not speak to anyone about this," he then placed a sound barrier, which would keep any sound from venturing beyond the room into unwanted ears. "Siegrain-sama will have my head." He took several minutes to decide rather or not he should tell her. "I don't know the specifics, but they are trying to unlock a forbidden weapon beneath the ruins of Uzushio. A weapon enough to change the fate of humanity and bend people to Siegrain-sama's will."

Kushina cupped her chin, "Let me guess, whatever he seeks. He wants world domination. That bastard!" she spat with such bane.

Mizuri's eyes rolled in the back of his head. "Please don't speak ill of him. All he wants to be to end the cycle of hatred."

Kushina chuckled evilly, "Then enlighten me, how will conflict solve hatred?" The blond shinobi stiffed as he felt Kushina's fragile beautiful hands placed on his shoulders. "Mizuri, I know beneath that mask is a man who can distinguish between righteousness and tyranny."

Her touched was like heaven filled with bliss. The sight of her jaded, azure orbs melted the image of her beautiful frame his. It tingles down the back of his neck. Her breath was like wildfire. Ever sense of feeling went into overdrive. He could feel a certain bulge erecting from his lower region. He knew the sight of her, especially. Her completely aroused him. Just like in his dreams, she gave him that seductive smile. Realizing how close she was. He backed away. He cannot become intimate with his master's future bride.

"I um... I cannot... disobey master's orders. I'm sorry Kushina-hime."

Kushina was bewildered. Her eyes flashed crimson, red. "But... you... you have your own life to live. Is he holding someone dear to you ransom?"

Mizuri shook his head, "No... it was four years ago off the coast of Nami no Kuni that Siegrain's henchmen had found me drifting on a wreckage. I was rescued and given a second chance in life with no memory of my previous life. I do not know who I was or where I was born."

"That doesn't explain why you have to follow him! Come with me."

He could agree with her, but he can't spend the rest of his life living like a John Doe. All he ever wanted was to recover his lost memories, and who he was. However, this lady was making him lose his resolve. Would he sacrifice that chance to reclaim his lost memories if he wanted to spend the rest of his live with Kushina? Sure, there's no doubt from the bottom of his heart that he would put his life on the line to save Kushina.

In the end, he just couldn't bare the thought of wedding her without knowing who he was, and that was not the worst. He also had nightmares about a specific night seeing Kushina in agony delivering her child. It saddened him to learn that she was not a virgin and once married to a powerful lord in the Hi no Kuni. _Lucky bastard to whomever he was_; Mizuri thought. Many dreams were not dreams at all. Maybe they were visions of his past. He then gently swatted her hands away.

"I can't... h-he promised me that he will remove the nightmares." They both heard commotions bellow the palace through the drape on the window. They saw through the mirror that Seigrain and company were returning from an expedition trip to the excavation site. He'd seen Kushina cringe. Her eyes never left her fellow Uzumaki slaves. "They're here. I must take my leave or else..."

"I understand... but hear me out – a favor to a friend. I will free you tebane!" She embraced Mizuri and cried on his shoulders.

There she felt an old familiar sensation. This man's breath and scent are the same as her deceased husband. His heartbeat drummed just like Minato's. His soul was crying out... reaching out to her, and she knew the feeling all too well. This man's heart and soul were definitely his. She felt him backed away once again, then he bowed.

"Good night."

Kushina flushed herself against the cold wooden door feeling the remnants of the masked man's wrath. How Kushina missed them; she had never felt like this with another other than Minato. She promised, him and herself that she would never wed. She would never bedded another man in her life again. However, Seigrain and Mizuri threatened to diminish that oath, but Mizuri reminder her of Minato. The question was why?

Then she had strolled to the window and watched Siegrain directing his slaves. Oh it made her stomach churned. How could he do this to his own people? All he finally caught her looking from above. That smile made her inside turning inside out. She adverted her eyes and closed the blinders with such foul lack of interest. One day she would be free, and she would make Siegrain pay for his crimes against Uzushio and the clan.

_**TBC**_


	6. Discontinued & Up For Adoption

It has come to past that I will no longer write this story and continue. Anyone who wishes to adopt this story please PM.


End file.
